


November 19, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos used two tentacles to protect his daughter from Smallville villains before he smiled.





	November 19, 2001

I never created DC canon.

Amos used two tentacles to protect his daughter from Smallville villains before he smiled near her.

THE END


End file.
